KISS KISS
by heart.AR
Summary: have you ever thought of what was it like? just read it


Kiss love kiss

It was already time for new year in Gakuen Alice. As Mikan Sakura was also celebrating her birthday with her friends.

The gang was playing truth or dare except for Natsume. The bottle was spinning and it was Ruka's turn.

"Truth or dare?" Hotaru said looking at Ruka..

"Uhhhh…truth of course..hehe.." Ruka said thinking that Hotaru would just give her an embarrassing dare. Hotaru looked at Ruka with intense eyes and showing him her baka gun.

"Uhhh…I-I'll go with dare.." Ruka said closing his eyes.

Hotaru looked at Natsume and smirk at Mikan.. "Idiot do you already have your first kiss?"

Natsume was reading his RPG manga but caught his attention when Hotaru asked Mikan.

Mikan blushed at that and said "Ehh? No. Of course…"

Hotaru smirk and said "Alright my dare for you Ruka is to kiss Mikan on the cheeks"

Ruka was blushing so hard as Mikan said "Ehhhh??? Why me Hotaru??"

"Because I said so idiot.." Hotaru said showing her baka gun.

Ruka has no choice but to kiss Mikan on the cheeks. He approached Mikan and said "I'm sorry.."

"Hehe..don't worry. It's not your fault. And its just a kiss on the cheeks ne?" Mikan said blushing a bit.

As Ruka was nearing Mikan they heard a loud bang as Natsume left his manga and walk away slamming the door.

Ruka almost kissed Mikan on the cheeks but Hotaru throw an apple on her head and said "Follow him before he burns anything.." She said pushing Mikan out of the door.

"But..but…I…He's angry.." Mikan said a bit scared but she was already left outside.

'I wonder why did he react like that? Did I do something wrong? Aww.. All I wish for my birthday is to make Natsume happy..' She thought as she went on searching for Natsume on the northern woods.

Mikan thought of the Sakura tree and thought 'Maybe he's there..' She arrived there and found no one. 'Aww..I wonder where did he went off to now…maybe I'll just wait for him here.

Mikan sat under the sakura tree and lean on it.

"Hmm… You keep on making me worry you jerk. I wonder who do you like? When I asked you about all you ever is that she's cute. I have no idea since there are many cute girls in this academy." Mikan said as she sighed. "Hmm…I'll know for sure that girl is cute, beautiful, not a total klutz, and as genius as him the total opposite of…" Mikan yawned and didn't notice her eyes closing. "me…"

Natsume was just sitting in one of the tree's braches as he heard all what Mikan said.

'What an idiot.. She so dense.. I wonder how did I even fell in love with this idiot here.'

Natsume prepares to go down as he landed quietly in front of Mikan. He smiled at her as he looks at her cute sleeping face. 'That's because of your warm heart. You went searching for me even though I know that you're afraid of the dark.'

He caress her face with his hands and notice that Mikan is shaking because of the cold. He slipped his jacket off him and cover it to Mikan.

'Maybe it's already time to give her present.' Natsume thought as he carefully hold Mikan and carry her to some place.

333333333333333333333333333333333

Mikan slowly opened her eyes to find a beautiful scenery in front of her. There's a big pond in front of her reflecting the moonlight and not only that the place is enlightened with small fires. It was a very warm atmosphere. There were also some water lilies floating on the pond.

"Do you like it?"

Mikan heard a masculine voice besides her and saw Natsume looking at her with those red eyes.

"Uhh..uhhh…Yeah.." Mikan said finding it hard to speak and blushing in front of him. "Did you make all of this?" She said smiling at him but Natsume ignored her question and looked away.

"So..How was it?" Natsume said looking away.

Mikan looked at him confused and tilted her head on the other side. "What was IT?"

"You know with the dare you have with Ruka" Natsume said with an irritated voice.

"Ohhhh…..uhhh how about you Natsume do you already have your first kiss?" Mikan shyly said as she looked at Natsume.

"So you're first kiss is Ruka huh?" Natsume said with jealousy in his voice.

"Huh..?? it didn't happened since Hotaru throw an apple to me and made me follow you." Mikan said blushing "And first kiss is not a kiss on the cheeks…I think it is lips just like Hotaru said to me when we watched sleeping beauty when we were kids."

Natsume didn't answered at all and was just looking at the other side.

Then suddenly Mikan have this big smile on her face and said "Or maybe little Natsume here is JEALOUS.."

Natsume looked at her with wide eyes. Mikan looked down and said "Just joking. I know you wouldn't."

It was then fireworks started to came across the sky. It was very colorful, there were even some different shapes like foods, animals, etc.

Natsume also looked at the sky then averted his gaze to Mikan who keeps on complementing it.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Mikan said looking at Natsume with a gentle smile.

Natsume just stared at Mikan and said "Beautiful.." He slowly take a bit closer to Mikan and look at her eyes. Mikan blushed with her big brown eyes looking at Natsume. "W-what's up?"

"Is it wrong to be jealous with the one you love..?" Natsume said with a serious voice as he placed his hand on Mikan's cheeks holding her. He slowly inch his face close to her as Mikan was just staring at him with wide eyes. She didn't notice that her eyes were closing as she feel warm lips on hers. Natsume gently kissed Mikan with his eyes closed. Mikan respond to the kiss as she kissed Natsume back.

After that they separated as Mikan was blushing madly so as Natsume has red tinge on his cheeks. "So this is what first kiss means huh…look at the sky idiot.."

Natsume flicked his finger as all of the small fires that enlightens the pond above and formed a big "I LOVE YOU".

"Mikan hugged Natsume and smiled at him. "I love you too Natsume Hyuuga.." Then kiss him on the cheek.

Happy birthday Mikan.." Natsume said looking at Mikan with a smile.

Natsume hugged Mikan and said "Can I kiss you on the cheek too?"

Mikan thought about it for a while and said "Hmmmm…no.."

"Ohhh.. I guess there will be no fluff puffs…" Natsume said smirking.

"Aww…alright.." Mikan said pretending that she didn't want to as Natsume planted a kiss on her cheeks.

"Where's my fluff puffs?" Mikan said pouting at Natsume.

"Nothing..hahaha" Natsume said laughing at Mikan.

Mikan smiled as she saw him laugh. "I love you.." She said as she hugged Natsume

"And I love you too" Natsume said as he hugged her tighter and looked in her eyes.

And then THEY KISSED AGAIN…

THE END

=^___________^=

I'm so sorry for the readers who keeps on waiting for my update but I guess I will remake all of my stories. And I would also like to thank you all..

PLEASE GIVE ME SOME REVIES^___^

JANE!!!


End file.
